Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground
by nimi1611
Summary: Lance never means to hurt him, he just gets angry. Arthur see's the way Lance treats Merlin and he's not gonna leave Merlin alone by himself. Lance/Merlin abusive Arthur/Merlin


Do you feel like a man when he falls to the ground?

Merlin stood in the bathroom of their apartment staring at the bruise forming under his left eye. He never Lance it, Lance really did love him, he just got angry sometimes. Merlin should be better for him, earn more money, stop wasting his time with his drawings, and give him more when he 'needed' it. Last night had been horrible. Lance had arrived 'home'- Merlin hadn't felt at home in this place for a long time- in a bad mood, Merlin tried to cheer him up but it only made things worse. By dinner time Lance was on the verge of losing it, when Merlin tripped over his own feet and dropped his drink in Lance's lap he lost it. He had Merlin pinned up against the wall screaming and yelling at him for being such an idiot, why was he always such an idiot? Why was he stuck with such a pathetic man for a lover? When Merlin tried to apologize Lance threw him on the ground and beat him until he was screaming in pain as blood dripped from his lip. Afterwards Lance had gone to their bedroom and didn't come out. By the time Merlin woke up the next morning Lance was gone.

Merlin was brought out of his trance by the sound of the front door being slammed shut.  
"Merlin" Lance called out, Merlin suddenly felt afraid  
"Merlin where are you?" Lance called again sounding a little annoyed, Merlin knew that there was no point in hiding Lance would just find him and it would cause a lot of trouble. Grabbing some dirty cloths of the bathroom floor Merlin went out to Lance  
"MERLIN" Lance yelled  
"sorry" Merlin looked ashamed as he walked into the kitchen were Lance was waiting for him "I was just getting the washing together. Did you want anything to eat or drink?" Lance looked as Merlin for a second deciding if his story was true or not before finally speaking  
"No... Were going out tonight. Morgona's brother's band has a gig tonight. She asked us to come because you like their music" Merlin smiled, yeah he like the music but the fact that it was Arthur up there on the stage singing made it even better.  
"Cool" he tired to sound unaffected, Merlin knew how much Lance hated his friendship with Arthur. As far as Lance was concerned Merlin didn't need any friends and had scared most of them away but Arthur kept coming back.  
"Merlin I'm...I'm sorry about last night" Lance whispered looking at the ground "I love you but... it's so.... ahhh... you just make me so angry sometimes" Lance clenched his hands into fists  
"I know, I'm sorry" Merlin looked down ashamed of himself  
"good now let's go" Lance reached for Merlin's hand who took it "Oh and Merlin don't embarrass me tonight" Lance said lightly but Merlin heard the threat in his voice. With a smile Lance pulled his out and the apartment.  
()()()()()()()()()()()

The pub was pretty much full by the time they go there. Lance pulled Merlin through the crowd after him.  
"Lance" Merlin turned around to see Morgona hugging lance "I'm so glad you came if would have been boring as hell it you weren't here" she teased.  
Merlin looked around, Arthur and his band also friends were setting their things up on the stage  
"Do...do you mind if I go help them?" Merlin asked Lance who almost glared at him  
"no by all means they could probably use it" Morgona laughed dragging lance off to her table.

Merlin walked over to the stage.  
"Hey" he called out, Arthur turned around wearing his trademark smile  
"Hey yourself"  
"need any help?" Merlin asked letting Arthur half pull him up onto the stage  
"won't Lancey boy mind?" Arthur raised an eye brow  
"no he's with Morgona" Merlin laughed at Arthur's look of mock shock. So Merlin ended up helping Arthur and his mates plug a hell of a lot of wires and make sure everything was working and sounded good. Just before Merlin went back over to Lance he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Arthur  
"here" Arthur raised an eye brow before opening it. In the centre of the paper were the words grim goodbye drawn in a way only Merlin could surrounded by roses with fallen pelts and a girl with a tear running down her face.  
"You. You did this?" Arthur stuttered, Merlin nodded  
"you said you needed a logo type thing for the band so I" Merlin was cut off by Arthur wrapping his arms around him in a hug, after a second he hugged him back  
"thank you its brilliant" Merlin blushed. Arthur looked at Merlin's face as he blushed there was something different, not quite right. Then he saw the almost bruise coming up under his eye  
"Merlin what happened to your eye?" he asked in a serious tone  
Merlin shock his head "nothing" he lied  
"Merlin what happened?" Arthur looked over at his sister to see Lance looking at them "did he, did Lance do this to you?" he asked seriously feeling very protective of his friend, suddenly Merlin was very keen on getting away but Arthur held onto his wrist  
"Merlin tell me" Arthur's eyes were pleading with him to tell him the truth, Merlin frowned and gave a slight nod that was hardly seen "why?" Merlin opened his mouth to explain how Lance didn't mean to when he was tugged away from Arthur.

Merlin tripped over his own feet from the forced of the pull.  
"You couldn't go one night could you?" Lance hissed at him pulling Merlin to his feet  
"you just had to embarrass me in front of everyone" Lance yelled at him. Nearly everyone stoped what they were doing and looked over at them.  
Merlin felt very small.

"I...I didn't mean to" Merlin whispered  
"you're a fucking whore. What did he offer to pay you before or after you let him fuck you" Lance shouted at Merlin. From the ground Merlin could see Arthur fuming, but for once someone's anger wasn't directed at him, it was at Lance.  
"I'm not... we were just talking" Merlin whispered again , wishing over and over again he'd never gotten on that stage and helped Arthur  
"don't fucking lie to me Merlin. I'm not blind I saw you making gaga eyes at him. Your absolute fucking whore. You'll never learn" Lance yelled  
"Lance... I'm sorry..Please...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry" Merlin was sobbing now, he didn't want this to happen not now.  
"Oh you will be sorry" Merlin had about 1 second before the first blow hit and they didn't stop. Lance was pounding him into dirt  
"you stupid bitch. Your mine. You should know that" through his tears Merlin could hear people around him yelling and screaming, he thought he heard Arthur's voice. Then it all stopped. Lance was gone.

Opening his eyes Merlin felt warm soft arms around him, they reminded him of Morgona  
"Merlin can you hear me?" oh so it was Morgona, another pair of arms were around him "Merlin if you can hear me look at me now" Arthur pushed some hair out of Merlin's eyes, Merlin tired to turn his head to look at Arthur but ended up chocking instead.  
"Oh fuck call an ambulance" Arthur shouted  
"NO" Merlin yelled  
"NOW" Arthur shouted over him  
"NO" Merlin screamed  
"Merlin you hit you head, your bleeding in more places them your face. You need to see a doctor" Arthur kept arguing with him  
"no I'm fine seriously" Merlin tired to stand but ended up falling only to be caught around the waist by Arthur.  
"CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE NOW" Arthur yelled  
"Let me go" Merlin tired to pulled away from Arthur  
"Not on your life. I'm not letting you go until you're in an ambulance on your way to the hospital" Arthur tightened his grip  
"LET ME GO. LET ME GO. LET ME GO. LET ME GO." Merlin screamed fighting against Arthur  
"Arthur just let him go he's probably scared" Morgona rested a hand on her brother's shoulder. Arthur sighed letting Merlin go expecting Merlin to run away. When Arthur let go of his waist Merlin felt a little dizzy, he tried to get Arthur back but he wasn't quick enough and passed out on the ground.

()()()()()()()(

)()()()()

When Merlin woke up he was in a bright room which was far too white to be his own. Turning his head to the right he saw an old lady reading a chart  
"who are you?" Merlin struggled to talk  
"oh you're awake . You gave your friends a bit of a scare?" she smiled at him "I'm a nurse. You're in the hospital you have been for 3 days"  
"oh" that explained the white lights  
"your friends are just outside I'll just get them for you" she smiled already turning to the door  
"no it's ok" but the door was already open  
"he's awake now you can come in".

Morgona was through the door at his side in a second, her face beamed at seeing his awake  
"Oh Merlin thank god" she hugged him "you've been out for the last 3 days" she told him. Arthur walked through the door after Morgona, he gave Merlin a half formed smile, there was something in his eyes that sent a shiver of fear up Merlin's spine.  
"How long?" Arthur asked  
"what?" Merlin didn't understand  
"How long has he been doing this to you" Merlin shook his head "he didn't mean to...I...I made him angry...he didn't mean it" Arthur looked like he wanted to punch a hole through the wall or smash the window "Merlin 3 nights ago you had a black eye and now you here laying in a fucking hospital bed and your still defending that arsehole after everything he's done to you" it took all his will power for Arthur not to yell at Merlin  
"no...no he didn't mean to. It was only last night" Arthur snorted  
"we know Merlin. The doctors found cuts, bruises and scars all over your body. They said if we hadn't known Lance was your partner they would have thought you'd been rape. RAPED Merlin can you seriously not see what he's done to you" Arthur looked like he was about to start crying, out our rage or hurt no one really knew.  
"Arthur stop" Morgona barked  
"but he"  
"STOP" Morgona glared at Arthur  
"fine" Arthur ran his fingers through his hair which he'd recently died black( yes I know he's meant to be blonde but I want him to be kind of emo kind of not) "I'm going to get some air and take a walk" Arthur stated before he walked out of the room. Morgona turned back to Merlin who was now crying  
"I'm sorry about that Merlin. Arthur's well... Arthur's been very I don't know how to describe it, protective I guess of you the last couple of days. It scared him when the doctors said they didn't know how long you'd be out for or if you'd even wake up" she explained  
"could...could you make sure he's ok for me?" Merlin looked at her hopefully  
"sure sweetie. I'll take him home for a while. We'll both be back in the morning you just stay here and rest"  
"ok" Morgona hugged him once more before walking out of the room in search of her stupid loveable brother.

()()()()()()()()

At 10:00 am the next morning Arthur and Morgona arrived at the hospital and walked through the front doors up to the receptions desk.  
"Where here to see Merlin Emyrs" Morgona smiled at the man behind hind the desk who immediately blush and began typing into the computer. Morgona winked at her brother who groaned and shook his head "don't do that when I'm around" he hissed under his breath only loud enough for her to hear. A minute later the man looked up at them  
"I'm sorry Mr Emyrs is no longer here"  
"what" Arthur snapped, Morgona glared at him  
"I'm sorry but how can he be gone we only saw him yesterday?" Morgona asked smiling sweetly  
"it says he had himself discharged early this morning"  
"what kind of idiot, moron stupid doctor would let him leave this place in the state that he's in" Arthur couldn't believe that a doctor had actually let Merlin out of the hospital  
"thank you" Morgona smiled at the man one more time before dragging her brother out of the hospital.

()()()()()()(

3 days latter and they still hadn't heard a word from Merlin. Morgona had called Lance reluctantly to see if Merlin was there but thankfully he wasn't. By 2pm on the third day Arthur was going mad.

Slamming his bedroom door shut Arthur grabbed his hoddie of the couch where Morgona was sitting reading a book ( it's a Friday if you're interested)  
"Arthur where are you going?" Morgona looked up from her book confused  
"Merlin's a teacher at the primary school right?" Arthur mumbled zipping his hoddie up  
"yeah so?"  
"so I'm going to go find out where he is" Morgona dropped her book  
"Arthur you can't just walk into a school and force people to tell you where Merlin is" she gasped "the students would freak out, parents would get angry, and if any of them actually know which I doubt they will, they will most likely not tell you anyway" Morgona tried to tell her brother, but Arthur was far from caring what she thought about his plan, it made sense to him that's all that really matter right now.  
"And why not? Even if the other teachers won't tell me one of his students are bound to tell me" Arthur came back at her  
"have you seen yourself lately, your probably scare all of them. I doubt none of them would have seen anyone with piercings on their face and you have at least 3, not to mention the hair you died black that you insist on wearing so it covers your eyes half the time. Seriously Arthur you think little children are going to talk to you" she half crushed his plans. Ok maybe they might think he look at bit weird but some of them have got to have emo brothers or sisters right? And what's wrong with lip, eyebrow and tongue pricings, ok maybe the first two had seriously pissed his father off but who cares? little Kids wouldn't right?  
"It doesn't matter Morgona besides Merlin had his lip and nose pierced and maybe his belly button but that's a maybe and little weird" Arthur pulled a wired face thinking about how Merlin had come up to him one day and said oh yeah I got my belly button pierced on Tuesday night.  
"Arthur I know he's our friend and what's happened to him is horrible but why do you care so much?" Morgona tried to reach out for Arthur but he moved away walking towards the door  
"why do you think?" he walked out of the door before she could figure it out.

()()()()()()()()()(

When Arthur arrived at the school is was rescues and very hard to make his way through all the little kids. A group of little girls had taken one look at him and ran the other way around, Arthur had just laughed at them. A group of older boys came up to him and asked him how old you had to be to get 'things' like him, they then said they'd asked Mr Merlin but he just shrugged and told them it was up to their parents. Arthur laughed and told them they could be however old they like as long as their parents didn't mind or kill them, he then asked them if they'd seen Merlin anywhere but they just pointed to a lady on the basketball court and said to ask her, Arthur thanked them and maybe not his best idea ever gave them the address of the place he'd got this first piercing at.

Walking over to the women he realised it was Gwen Merlins only other friend that Lance hadn't been able to chance away.  
"Gwen?" she turned around  
"you don't know or at least I don't think you do but I'm Arthur Merlins friend"  
she smiled "oh so your Arthur funny I thought you'd look different"  
"ooookkkkk" Arthur felt a little weird "anyway have you seen Merlin lately in the last couple of days?" he asked maybe a little tow hopeful  
"no sorry. He called in sick on Tuesday morning and hasn't been in since. I've been taking over his class. You better not have talked those kids into getting pricings that parents give Merlin a hard enough time because of his" she warned him unaware of the way he seemed to tense up "you should try his boyfriend Lance" she did notice this time when he clenched his hands in fists  
"Yeah I would you see but he's the problem" Gwen looked confused "it doesn't matter you wouldn't know I just really need to find him soon or now would best"  
"oh god. He didn't" Gwen sat down on a seat and held her face in her hands, Arthur sat down next to her a little awkwardly  
"what's wrong" Arthur didn't really know what else to say, truth be told he didn't give a fuck what was wrong with her he was only worried about Merlin.... unless she knew something about Merlin and that was what was making her upset. Then he cared.  
"Lance he didn't. He didn't hurt Merlin again did he" she was close to sobbing now almost like Morgona had been when he'd seen Lance bashing Merlin  
"He was in hospital for 3 days and we haven't seen him for 3 days since he left" Arthur said sadly  
"you knew?" Gwen nodded  
"Merlin made me promise not to tell anyone. He told me Lance had just gotten drunk and didn't know what he was doing when he threw the bottle at him. I stupid believed him" Gwen was actually crying now  
"look Gwen I really need to know where he is. Anything you can tell me would help" Gwen nodded slowly standing up "he still has his old apartment but Lance doesn't know about it. I'll give you the address" Arthur waiting while she wrote it down on a scrap piece of paper she had before practically running out of the school.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()

Merlin was curled up in the darkest corner of his apartment , because he didn't technically live here he always forgot to pay the bills no there wasn't any power but he didn't really care, he like the dark more now anyway. He looked up when he heard a loud knocking sound on the door. In a moment of terror he thought Lance had found him...then Arthur had started speaking.

"Merlin open up. It's me. Arthur. Your friend" Arthur called from the other side of the door  
"NO" Merlin called back almost a yell  
"Merlin Please"  
"Just go away. Leave me alone" Merlin leant back against the wall for support  
"Merlin please just let me in. I'm worried about you" Arthur was almost to the point of begging  
"why?" Merlin said loud enough for Arthur to hear  
"why what?" Arthur sounded confused  
"why are you worried about me?" Merlin asked standing near the door so he could see Arthur through the key whole thing  
"it doesn't matter. I just am"  
"do you feel sorry for me. Oh poor Merlin" Merlin sounded angry  
"what NO Merlin just let me in please" Arthur was begging now  
"not until you tell me why you're worried" Arthur groaned and slammed his head against the door "you really want to know why I'm worried? Why the idea of anyone very hurting you in anyway make me feel like murdering them? Why the sight of you lying bleeding on the ground unconscious made me throw up or why for the 3 hellish days you wouldn't wake up I was crying Merlin you really wanna know?" Arthur yelled  
"It's because I love you" Arthur hit his head on the door again "I love you so much and seeing you with Lance was killing me but I kept telling myself that as long as you were happy it didn't matter. Then I found out he was hurting you and I've never felt so angry in my life, not when my mother died and the doctors couldn't save her, no when my father threw me out cause I told him I was gay, now when he brought the club my first gig was at and stop us playing. Never Merlin Never in my life have I felt so angry as the time I saw what he'd done to you".

Merlin was speechless. He'd been denying his feelings for Arthur for a while and had never thought for more than a second that he could ever return them. He never though Arthur could love him back.

"Do you hear me Merlin. I LOVE YOU" Arthur shouted loud enough for the entire building to hear  
"oi shut up you idiot" an old man yelled at Arthur  
"why don't you were in the middle of a screaming match if you don't mind" from behind the door Merlin laughed imaging the look on Arthur's face  
"I love you Merlin. I don't care if you love me back or not just please. Please let me in".

Merlin slowly opened the door  
"Merlin" Arthur breathed, a second latter Merlin found himself in the tightness, warmest hug he'd ever known  
"how are you? Are you ok? How long has it been sense you've eaten? Do you need a drink?" Arthur rushed through pointless questions  
Merlin shook his head "no I'm fine. Did.. did you mean it?" Arthur stopped confused "Do you really love me?" Arthur held Merlin's face in his hands gently stroking they bruise that was still under his eyes "yes Merlin I love you"  
"I...I" Merlin stuttered  
"It's ok Merlin you don't need to love me back" Arthur smiled  
"no...I...I do...I love you to Arthur" Merlin stuttered again smiling this time when the worlds were finally out  
"Do you mean it Merlin?"  
"Yes Arthur I love you too" Arthur lent down and pressed his lips against Merlins, after a seconds shock Merlin kissed back hungrily winding his fingers threw black hair (remember Arthur dyed it black) as Arthur's arms wrapped around his waist. Opening his mouth Merlin moaned at the feeling of Arthur tracing his tongue along Merlin's . Gasping for breath as the kiss broke Merlin shuddered as Arthur's lips locked onto his neck  
"Arthur...need...want" Merlin moaned no knowing how to explain the burning need he felt at the moment. Needed to fell Arthur moving inside him, driving him crazy with each thrust going deeper and deeper. Fell the burn as he stretched around Arthur, fell Arthur's skin under his fingers as he screamed out into the night. Arthur stopped for a second letting what Merlin was asking him sink in  
"your sure. We don't need to" Arthur said although it was pretty obvious to Merlin how much Arthur wanted him to  
"please Arthur" Merlin was begging in pleasure now  
"ok Merlin, whatever you desire" Arthur smiled as Merlin took his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Merlin felt like he was in fire. Arthur's hands were everywhere, stroking and teasing him. Arthur's lips seemed to find every bruise, cut or scar on his skin and kiss it better before Arthur began to kiss him was across Merlin's stomach. When Arthur had licked Merlin belly button Merlin threw his head back and screamed, Arthur had just thought 'so Merlin does have his belly button pierced after all. When Arthur took Merlin in his mouth Merlin screamed for the world to hear. Arthur licked and sucked until Merlin was shuddering moaning and groaning as he came. Merlin threw his head back against the pillows and arched his back of the bed when he felt Arthur's fingers push into him. It was so good. There could be nothing better. It wasn't enough. Pushing down on Arthur's fingers Merlin tired to fuck himself on Arthur's hand.

"OH GOD ARTHUR" Merlin groaned shifting his hips forcing Arthur's fingers in deeper. Arthur was panting just watching Merlin  
"Merlin...you ready" he groaned  
"yes GOD YES ARTHUR" Merlin screamed as Arthur pushed himself inside Merlin. They thrust against each other, clinging to each other like their lives depended on it, slick with sweat, Arthur's arm around Merlins waist holding him closed while he moved harder and faster, groaning at Merlin's heat and Merlin throwing his head back moaning and clinging to Arthur like the he was drowning and Arthur was his air. They didn't last long. They couldn't, not with months of endless dreams where they only saw each other. Merlin came first screamed and shuddering through his orgasm, tightening around Arthur that didn't leave me a chance. Arthur came groaning and yelling thrusting desperately into Merlin.

Rolling over onto his side Arthur pulled Merlin against his chest, burring his head in Merlin neck  
"what do we do now?" Merlin asking sighing  
"we do whatever you want" Arthur teased no knowing what Merlin really meant  
"no what do we do now?" what do I do? I can't go back to Lance, I won't not again. I want to be with you. But what if Lance finds out and get angry and he..." Merlin starting shaking in Arthur's arms  
"If you want us together then were together. I know what Lance did to you but trust me Merlin you don't need to be afraid anymore. I'll protect you " Arthur promised, Merlin smiled and gently stroked Arthur's face " I trust you".

They stayed in bed for a while gently, kissing touching each other, tracing patterns on each other's arms , not really talking about anything important until Arthur changed the subject  
"I need to know what he did to you?"  
"you already know" Merlin blinked up at him  
"No Merlin I don't" Arthur didn't want to cause Merlin any pain but there were things he needed to know  
Merlin closed his eyes for a second "he would get angry at me usually for tripping over or something. He would start yelling at me then he'd move on to kicking and punching me."  
"The doctors said they found bruises in every part of your body" Arthur looked at Merlin strangely  
"you've already seen them all" Merlin shrugged  
"No Merlin in every part of your body. They thought you'd been raped"  
"oh" Merlin hung his head  
"he...he never tired anything like that on you did he?" Arthur was sitting up now holding Merlin by the shoulders "no....we.... he never raped me. I didn't always want to but he never raped me I always let him" Merlin was crying now  
"sshh love. I've got you, it's ok your alright nothings gonna hurt you. I'll never let you go. I promise" Arthur comforted Merlin gently rocking him in his arms until he was asleep. Latter while Merlin slept Arthur thought about his revenge in Lance.

()()()()()()(

Two weeks later Merlin stood in the crowd with Morgona screaming and cheering with everyone else for Arthur's band. Funny Arthur's gig was being held in the same pub as he old one had been but this time Merlin wasn't afraid. Arthur's eyes followed Merlin everywhere he went but unlike the haunting anger that Lance had seen him in Arthur's eyes sparkled in love.

From the stage Arthur smiled down at Merlin.  
"ok this next ones not ours but you might know it anyway" Arthur shrugged "one of my sisters favourites. God what's happened to me I'm singing my sisters favourite song" the crowd laughed at Arthur's screwed up face "so anyway here's face down by red jumpsuit apparatus" the crowd screamed or yelled whatever they felt like  
"this song's got a special meaning to me. Finally" Arthur rolled his eyes "this one's for you Merlin" Arthur winked at Merlin as the music began to play

"Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down

Cover up with make-up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he  
Swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found-

Scream:  
One day she will tell you that she has enough  
It's coming round again  
One day she will tell you that she has enough  
He's coming round again

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found-

Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough"

While the song played Merlin stood in the crowd jumping up and down with the rest of them all the time staring at Arthur's eyes. As each lyric left his mouth Arthur though of Merlin. To anyone else in the crowd Arthur could have been looking at anything in the room, but he wasn't as he sang each word he kept his eyes on Merlin.

As the music slowed into a song Arthur had written himself Merlin slipped into the back ground. He was at the bar when he first felt a pair of eyes on him but he brushed it aside thinking it was just Arthur. It wasn't until he was back on the dance floor that he realised how wrong he was.

"Merlin" he heard a sickly familiar voice call behind him  
"I've been looking for you" a pair of two familiar arms wrapped around his waist "I thought I'd find you here. Always so predicable" Lance laughed in Merlin's ear  
"NO...NO get away from me" Merlin struggled against Lance but his hold just tightened  
"now, now play nice we don't want to get angry do we" Lance smirk tracing over the scar on the back of Merlin's neck from a broken bottle "I still love you and I KNOW you still love me. Isn't that right?" Lance squeezed Merlins arm where a bruise had yet to healed tightly causing him to yelp in pain. Merlin didn't see what happened next coming. One second Lance was squeezing his arm the next he was on the ground Arthur standing over with a murderous glint in his eyes. Merlin hadn't even heard the music stop.

"I told you to leave him alone. Not to touch him again" Arthur knelt down beside Lance glaring at him "you should have been scared" Lance looked up at Arthur and laughed  
"scared of what? The gay emo boy who sings, oh god no someone save me" Lance laughed  
"No. You should be scared of the person who loves Merlin" Lance looked stunned at Arthur for a second before looking at Merlin is disgust  
"didn't take you long. You truly are a whore" Lance chocked for breath as Arthur's hand wrapped around his next cutting of his air supply, well most of it, he didn't want to kill him-yet.  
"You will never speak of Merlin like that again. If I ever find out you even whisper his name I'll find you and you'll wish I hadn't. But don't worry I will find you I always do" if this were any other situation Arthur would probably be laughing his head off now. But it wasn't and Arthur was closer to killing the laughing.  
"Do you understand?" Lance gave a quick nod  
"then get out" Lance was on his feet running out of the door before Arthur had even stood up.

When he did stand up Arthur went straight to Merlin  
"are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he? I can go after him" Arthur rushed through question checking Merlin face for any sign of injury  
"no... no I'm fine Arthur. I just thought I'd never see him again it was just a bit of a shock" Merlin mumbled taking Arthur's hand grateful for the warmth is supplied "thank you" Merlin smiled at Arthur  
"for what?" Merlin kissed Arthur quickly  
"for being you" Arthur grinned  
"well if that's all it take to make you happy my love I'd be glad to"  
"Prat" Merlin laughed  
"you love me" Arthur laughed with him  
"as long as you love me to"  
"what do you wanna do now. The gigs over. We've got the rest of the night" Arthur looked around the room; most of the people had already left. Merlin shrugged at Arthur's question  
"I don't know or care really" Arthur swallowed  
"we could go back to my place"  
Merlin's grin beamed up his face although he tried and failed to hide it "I'd like that". Arthur took Merlins hand and together they walked out into the dark night sky happy to just be together.

**Ok so if you haven't picked up on it (don't blame you if you didn't) this story is based on the song 'face down' by red jumpsuit apparatus. If you a Lancelot fan than I'm sorry to say that I don't really like him and he's a tosser if he thinks he has a chance with Merlin. Gwen and Lancelot should just stick together in my little corner of hate because you mess with slash. That was werid... anyway tell me what you think ...if you have the time that is a simply you suck or this is cool will make me smile or frown for the you suck. Nimi1611 ily xoxoxoxo.**


End file.
